Did He Betray Me?
by dancelvr234
Summary: They sat in the courtroom waiting for the verdict, but was his decision promoting theirs. Could she ever trust him again? B
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have this story finished so I decided to post it here. It is just a three shot so it shouldn't be that long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, blah, blah, blah. I never will, blah, blah, blah**

That haunting jury, that teasing judge. They were all taunting her silently. She was scared to tears about this day. This terrifying day. She knew her father had done wrong. He had betrayed her and she hated that about him, but he was her father. She loved him. This chilling day had come too soon.

This was the day that she was to testify for her father. The day she would stand up in front of the court and do something she promised she would never do. Strange enough, that wasn't what scared her the most. No, that was only a minor irritation compared to what really concerned her. Booth, her partner, had to testify against him. He would sit in that stand, swear to tell the truth, and convince a tired and bored jury that her father deserved to be in jail. Juries hoping to do something else with their day then sit in a courthouse and listen to some loser in prison's plea to be freed.

They had discussed it. Booth already notified her about what he had to do as the arresting officer. It was his job; it was his duty. Yet, she still felt as though he was betraying her. His words stabbed at her heart like a murderer's best blade. He would give her sympathetic looks every now and again, but his sympathy wasn't getting her through this.

He sat back down and constantly looked at her. His gaze never left her delicate body. She was so emotionally fragile. Booth felt sorry for her but he was still confused. He thought that she didn't care about her father. He was certain that this trail wouldn't affect her in the way that it was. She looked down at the purse in her lap, ready for the jury to come back with the verdict.

The jury came out of the secluded room with satisfied looks on their faces. The head juror walked over with the verdict lying in his hands. That one sheet of paper made her stomach plummet inside of her body. She knew that her father was guilty. That was not unknown to her. She was scared about the punishment. How long would he be sentenced to jail. Would his rights of visits from her and Russ dwindle into nothing? She was scared of a simple piece of paper.

The judge read the paper and nodded his head in understanding. Brennan's hand was excessively perspiring and she was sure she looked like a nervous wreck. The judge announced the verdict aloud. He was guilty. Now came the hard part: the punishment. The judge announced the punishment of the crime aloud to the assembly.

"Max Keenan will be sentenced to death," the judge announced. Brennan couldn't breath. Death? She had just gotten reconnected with her father and now he was going to die. Her piercing blue and green eyes watered until the tears came flowing out her eyes like a gushing river.

Booth's mouth dropped to the floor. He hadn't been prepared for this. Other agents and he had caused her dad to get sentenced to death. No matter how many agents testified against Max, Booth thought of it as entirely his fault. He had shattered his partner's heart into millions of broken pieces. He looked over at her and saw her sobbing; crying for the loss she was going to get. She stood up quickly and ran out of the courtroom at full speed as Max watched. Russ sat and stared at the ground for what seemed like centuries. Neither one of Max Keenan's kids wanted to say goodbye. They wanted to hold on forever no matter what he had done in the past.

Booth watched her petite body rush out of the room as if she was running from a towering wave of water fixing to engulf her completely. Booth couldn't help but let a tear trickle down the corner of his eye. Those chocolate brown eyes began to become blurry. It was if the world had stopped, all because of him.

Brennan dashed out of the room and started looking for the nearest bathroom. She found the women's bathroom, dashed inside, and locked the door behind her in what seemed the blink of an eye. She leaned against the door and sunk down to the floor. Why had he done this to her? This was his entire fault. He had been the arresting officer. He was the one who caused her father to be put to death. Brennan talked about it as if she had already lost him. Her father was going to die and there was nothing that she could do about it. What made her the most sad, was the fact that her best friend had done this to her.

She crawled to the back of the bathroom and slouched into a small black ball. Her eyes flooded with tears and she couldn't stop crying.

Booth ran to the bathroom and tried to open the door but he realized that it was locked. He knew she was in there and that she didn't want to speak to him, but a small door would never stop him from getting to her. A janitor was mopping nearby and Booth asked for the keys to the women's restroom. The janitor refused but a simple flash of Booth's badge and the keys were his. Booth slid the gold keys into the lock and heard it click. He slowly opened the creaking door and saw that she was no were to be found.

Booth handed the keys back to the janitor and walked inside. He paused for a second until he heard a soft sniffle. She's hiding he thought. His footsteps drew closer to her curled up body. He turned the corner and saw her there, sobbing into her black pants.

He just wanted to take her into his arms; wash away all the sadness from her, but he knew that in her current condition that that would be impossible. Her auburn curls fell over her head. Her arms were tightly stretched across her legs. She knew he was there, but she refused to look up at him.

"Temperance," was his soft welcome. He knew that if he said anything else she would run further away from him. There was a barrier on her heart; preventing him from stealing her away. He wanted her, but she wouldn't let a man take advantage over her. Especially not right now. She was too strong of a woman for that.

"Temperance," he repeated. She didn't acknowledge his presence much less respond to his calling of her name.

"Temperance, I'm sorry…for everything," he said sitting down beside her and placing a welcoming hand on her shoulder.

"You promised you wouldn't betray me," she responded softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"After we finished the intern case. We were drinking in your office and you said that you wouldn't betray me," she said finally making eye contact. Her eyes were red with tears and they were filled with sorrow.

"You think that I betrayed you," Booth questioned her accusation which later he found out was not a smart idea.

"Yes! Booth you caused my father to die. He's going to die Booth because of you're all powerful jury persuasion. I was just beginning to get to know him. He was becoming a better person." Her eyes filled with sorrowful tears that tugged at Booth's heart.

"I never meant for that to happen," he said.

"I don't know if I can trust you," she whispered so soft that Booth almost didn't hear her piercing words. It was then that she took one last look and stood up and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Booth staring at the wall thinking about her; lusting over her and wanting her. All he wanted was her, but she distrusted him. He had ruined their partnership, friendship, and potential for a relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

She rushed inside the lab with tears flowing from her eyes. She was never the person to cry, especially not in front of her fellow scientists, but she couldn't help it. She had known Booth for over three years and lately she thought that they were growing very close, until now of course. Now it was like Booth had ripped her heart out. What was she going to do? Could she really trust Booth anymore? The answer was sure to come sooner or later. Wasn't it?

An intern in paleontology had noticed Dr. Brennan come in. She knew that this reaction was certainly not like her role model anthropologist. The intern, Stacy, had admired Dr. Brennan ever since she became interested into science. It was a dream to be able to work in close proximity with her. Stacy had talked to Temperance a few times and she knew that she was a strong, logical woman. This, to her, did not seem logical.

Stacy watched as Dr. Brennan swiped her key card and run up onto the platform. She slumped into a chair and started to type things on the computer, but Stacy didn't remember there being a case so she suspected that Dr. Brennan was trying to shake off whatever had happened to her by working. That was not abnormal with Dr. Temperance Brennan. Stacy had few people skills but she figured that striking up a conversation would help Dr. Brennan calm down.

"Dr. Brennan," Stacy started, approaching Brennan slowly.

"Yes," Brennan replied; her voice full of sorrow.

"My name is Stacy. I am an intern in the paleontology unit here. We've talked a couple of times in the lounge," Stacy said.

"Oh now I remember. I'm sorry, this isn't like me," Temperance said wiping her eyes.

"I figured. Is something wrong?" the question seemed pretty obvious to Stacy but someone once told her that it was ok to ask the self-explanatory question to people.

"Yes, but I don't think it's any of your business," Brennan stated.

"I'm sorry. People tell me that I'm nosey…and nerdy…and geek…and that I have very low…."

"People skills. Yeah me too," Temperance said getting up off of the chair and walking off the platform and to her office. Stacy followed, but stopped at her office door.

"May I come in," Stacy asked politely.

"Sure," Temperance said sitting down on her couch.

Stacy entered the office and closed the door behind her. She noticed that quite a few scientists were leaving the lab. That was odd since it was only midday. She sat down next to Brennan on the couch and met her at eye level.

"Dr. Brennan I know I am just an intern and that we haven't talked that much, but are you willing to tell me what's wrong?" Stacey asked.

"You can call me Temperance. I don't know if I am willing to tell even my closest friend what's wrong," Brennan said quietly.

"The artist right, what's her name," Stacy pondered.

"Angela. I can tell her everything but this is just too hard," Brennan said looking down at her shoes.

"Then I should just leave," Stacy said getting up but Brennan reached up and grabbed her arm.

"No, you're good company," Brennan said pulling Stacy back down next to her.

"One of my friends once told me that it was good to tell someone. He said that it helps you get over something," Stacy said trying to scrape her brain for some good advice, but it was difficult for someone like Stacy Plank.

"I won't get over this. You see, my partner arrested my father about 6 months ago," Brennan started.

"Wait a second. Agent Booth arrested your father?" asked Stacy who was clearly startled by the piece of information.

"How did you know that Agent Booth was my partner," asked Brennan a little startled herself.

"Well he comes here a lot. Everyone always sees you two bickering. Everyone around here pretty much knows about the dynamic duo that is Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth," said Stacy. She hadn't realized that her mention of all the playful teasing and bickering tugged at Brennan's heart. After seeing Brennan's eyes start to water again, Stacy realized that she had said something wrong.

"Did I say something?" Stacy asked.

"His trail was today and as the arresting officer, Booth had to testify against him. Basically his testimony, among other's, caused my father to be sentenced to death," Brennan said through gritted teeth so she wouldn't start crying again.

"Oh my God. I didn't realize that I…I'm so sorry," said Stacy trying her hardest to comfort Brennan.

"I just don't know if I can trust Booth. He told me that he wouldn't betray me, but now…I just don't know," said Brennan who hugged Stacy and cried into her shoulder. Stacy was startled by the act of kindness or something, but she hugged back anyway.

At that moment the squints walked into the lab as the last scientist left. They ignored the empty lab and walked straight over to Brennan's office. Of course they were all surprised to see Brennan hugging someone that they had never seen before.

"Sweetie," Angela said softly walking over to Brennan. Brennan lifted her head from Stacy's shoulder and started to wipe her eyes, an act that she had done many times in the last hour.

"Hey Angela," said Brennan.

"Are you feeling any better," Angela asked rubbing Brennan's back.

"Not really," said Brennan. At that moment Booth pushed through the group of squints and walked in front of Brennan's couch.

"Booth? What do you want?" Brennan's comment, full of anger, had shocked all of the squints, even Stacy.

"Bones I think we need to talk," he said looking at her glassy blue-green eyes with agony. Her eyes were so beautiful, but now they were filled with sorrow and anger.

"Actually I don't think we need to," Brennan said standing up and looking Booth straight in the eye. Everyone watched the exchange like watching a soap opera.

Just as Booth was about to speak, an alarm rang throughout the lab. Everyone except Stacy and Cam knew that alarm too well. It was the biological contamination alarm that had trapped them inside the lab during Christmas two years ago.

Everyone except Stacy and Cam ran to the door to try to escape, but it was too late. The doors sealed shut in their faces.

"Not again," was everyone's response.


End file.
